


Douche Muffin

by Dyalinohera



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Rating may go up, all drabbles made while listening to music, drabble compliations, more relationships will be added, my first fic here, the song is the chap title, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyalinohera/pseuds/Dyalinohera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When waiting in the rain for Feferi, Sollux is suddenly swept up in a rush by a mysterious stranger. Is it love or hate? Time can only tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douche Muffin

 Sollux sighed, pulling one of his Marlboro's out of his pack and lit it. The city was boring as fuck. Past the noise and rush, there was nothing but buildings and shit, he realized this long ago. The only good thing was the girl who breathed life into his brittle bones, who took his hands and brought him into the light. He loved her so much, yet she was too bright, too far away it seemed, too god like for him to even think about making a move on her. That was who he was waiting for. His beloved Feferi.

 

He looked up at the sky, the clouds thick and gray and promising rain. It was going to be another shit day. The cherry of his cigarette glowed with his inhale, dancing fire light on his pale gaunt skin, the nicotine running through his lungs and blood to bring a slight buzz to his veins. He relaxed slowly, leaning on concrete wall. That's when a black peacoat blocked his view and a hand grasped his wrist and dragged him from his wall.

 

Spluttering and disoriented Sollux tried to pull his hand free. What the fuck is going on?! He was about to demand what was going on when suddenly hugged to a man's side, pea coat swishing about the both of them, a scarf hitting Sollux square in the face. An arm hooked around his waist as they suddenly took a sharp turn down an ally way to a whole different street. Sollux was literally forced to keep pace with this fast walking stranger or face plant the side walk.

 

Daring to look up, Sollux was pretty sure he had never met a man with such perfect cheek bones and jaw line. Of course that all got wreaked by the hipster glasses and purple streak in his mousie blonde hair.

“Don't fuckin look at me look ahead. They're followin us.”

What the hell was that accent even? Sollux's crotch didn't know whether to pop a boner or not as this point as they took another sharp turn.

 

Wait... They were being followed!??! Who was this asshole even?! A he tried to look back was quickly jerked to the stranger tighter.

“Don't look back you bloody fool. Come on quicker!”

Sollux sped up, almost tripping over his shitty converse knock offs as they almost ran down the street, hell he even had to grab the back of the asshole's peacoat just to keep steady. Turn after sharp turn they took, the whole world blurring around them and Sollux had to wonder if this was what he had been looking for in his life.

 

Then they suddenly stopped, the world slowing back down, coming to a halt and there she was, grinning at him, a ray of sunlight in a gray city, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Oh Eridan! You brought him!” She giggled. Sollux's mind broke as the stranger, Eridan apparently, bowed to Feferi and kissed her hand.

“Of course M'lady. Anythin for you.” He laughed. “But alas I must go.”

What?

“Really Eri-Fin?” She pouted.

Eri-fin?!?! What?

“Yes My dear. I've got some serious shit to do. Irons on the fire to speak.” He grinned, all shiny, white, perfect teeth and Sollux can't help but feel self-conscious of his braces in that moment.

“Aww. Well text me when your done with your test silly!” She giggled and he gave her a nod, waving as he walked right out of Sollux's life as quickly as he walked into it.

 

In the end Sollux had no idea whether he was angry at the asshole or in love.  

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to The Police and the Private by Metric. Awesome song. I advise you read it. Sorry this is so short. The next one should be longer.


End file.
